


Five May Fifths Hikaru Didn't Remember

by Qem



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: 5 Things, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-20
Updated: 2011-08-20
Packaged: 2017-10-22 21:23:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qem/pseuds/Qem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not that Hikaru forgets exactly, it's just lots of stuff keeps happening.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five May Fifths Hikaru Didn't Remember

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aja](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aja/gifts).



_****_  
**Title:** Five May Fifths Hikaru didn't remember  
 **Author:** Qem  
 **Rating:** PG for alcohol + language  
 **Summary:** It's not that Hikaru forgets exactly, it's just lots of stuff keeps happening.  
 **Wordcount:** Less than 500.  
 **Authors Notes:** Drive By Drabble  
  
The first year Hikaru spent the day defending Sai’s honour. It wasn’t that he had forgotten precisely, it was just remembering Sai was more important than remembering when Sai had left.

The second year Japan just won the North Star Cup and Hikaru drank so much alcohol - despite being underage - that he has trouble remembering his own name, let alone the date. He manages to impress Waya though, with his ability to play a pretty mean game with a hangover. As if something like a mere splitting headache. And nausea. And the urge to pee a lot. Could stop him from playing Go.

The third year, Hikaru organises to go to the beach, with Touya driving. The ridiculous arguments over directions - really Hikaru should know better than to expect someone who can't tell the difference between lavender and blue, to know the difference between right and left - stop him from remembering why he organised the trip, until the next day when Touya wants to know why they had to come to the beach right now? Hikaru laughs and says “That’s why.” Touya remains to be convinced that this is a valid reason, although he will concede that they did play some pretty good games on the sand by the water.

The forth year Ogata has one of his rare celebrations and keeps Hikaru busy helping him to run around organising the day and keeping the Go players on track as part of some sort of adoption of Hikaru as his prodigy to piss off the thrice cursed Honinbou. Instead of relaxing that evening, Hikaru instead gets to spend his time trying to convince Ogata that no, capacious amounts of alcohol won’t improve his game and yes he has had enough. After a curious game that brings about suspicious feelings of déjà vu, Ogata vows to never drink in Hikaru’s presence _ever_ again.

The fifth year Hikaru gets dragged down to Innoshima, on Kurata’s recommendation as a Shusaku expert for as part of a history of Go exhibition, as well as participating in a Shusaku inspired set of games. The first sets of matches will be in Innoshima, with another twenty nine to be conducted online throughout the year. During his trip Hikaru meets some old guy whose name he forgets, who says “hey didn’t I see you here around five years ago? You were going crazy running around trying to see everything.” “Yeah”, Hikaru casually answers, “I did something like that around that time.”


End file.
